


Extra training

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia AU, Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Nook Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex, kurloz doesnt have his mouth stitched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU taking place on Alternia, where Kurloz is training to be the next Grand Highblood. Kurloz and Kankri take part in some extra training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra training

**Author's Note:**

> Just fyi, Kurloz's mouth isn't stitched in this AU.

Grunts of effort echoed through the basement of the castle of the Grand Highblood as a 10-sweep-old Kurloz Makara swung his clubs and hit wooden training dummies, reducing them to mere splinters. He was training to be the heir to his father, Enkris Makara, and become the Grand Highblood when Enkris died.

Kurloz growled and tossed his clubs against the wall, breaking them in favour of demolishing the remaining dummies with his bare hands. He took off his skeleton shirt but left his gloves on, for they were studded with real handbones which were perfect for fighting with. He leapt at the dummies, punching and tearing them, splinters flying everywhere. 

Some splinters cut Kurloz and purple blood flowed from his wounds but he didn’t care. He was too focused on smashing the heads of the wooden dummies. Suddenly he heard a voice in the doorway.

“Oh please, Makara, DO keep it down. I find your grunts to be quite disturbing.”

The origin of the voice was Kankri Vantas, a mutant redblood who wore nothing more than tall leggings which came up almost to his neck, leaving his slightly-muscular arms bare as he crossed them.

“I am sorry, best beloved.” Apologised Kurloz, striding over to give Kankri a kiss. “I am training to be the heir to my father. To become the Grand Highblood, the most powerful Subjugglator on Alternia!”

Kankri couldn’t resist running his hands over Kurloz’s bare torso, over chiselled abs that he gained from training so hard. Kurloz let a mix between a purr and a growl come from his throat as he bared his teeth in a smirk.

"My my, it seems the little Vantas is eager for more extra training!” 

Kankri nodded and kissed Kurloz, the highblood pinning him to the cold stone wall and returning the kiss, his long purple tongue probing into the lowblood’s mouth.

"Let me take care of you, my little beloved. Let me mark you as mine.” Kurloz kissed Kankri’s jaw as he undid the leggings, sliding them down inch by inch as he kissed Kankri’s neck, and the mutant moaned and ran his fingers through Kurloz’s tangled hair.

Finally, Kurloz had removed Kankri’s leggings, and Kankri’s tentabulge was already unsheated and writhing. Kurloz licked his lips hungrily before removing his gloves and taking the bulge into his mouth, pressing at Kankri’s nook lips with two fingers, sliding his middle finger inside, earning a pleasured yelp from Kankri.

Kurloz was able to deepthroat Kankri almost immediately, the bulge writhing in his mouth and Kurloz’s tongue swirling around it. He had now managed to fit two fingers into Kankri’s nook, and was earning gasps, moans and begs to go faster and harder from the Vantas.

By the time Kurloz got his third finger inside the dripping nook, his impressive oral skills had managed to push Kankri over the edge, as he cummed into Kurloz’s mouth. The purpleblood opened his mouth to show Kankri how much he has cum, before swallowing it in a single gulp.

He then gave Kankri a quick kiss before turning him around and pushing him down, his ass in the air. Kurloz took off his pants, letting the purple bulge of larger length and girth wriggle free as it seeked the heat of Kankri’s nook.

Kurloz made sure to be gentle as he mounted Kankri and slid the bulge in, slowly at first, until pleas of ‘faster’ came from Kankri, and so he thrust, biting down on Kankri’s neck like a breeding barkbeast.

Kurloz reached underneath them to grasp Kankri’s bulge and jack it off in time with his thrusts.

"Kurloz..! More!”

Kurloz obeyed, sheathing himself completely in Kankri, grunting rhythmically as his bulge twisted and lashed inside the redblood.

Before long, Kurloz cummed, filling his matesprit with purple as Kankri spilled red onto the floor and his arms gave out, causing him to fall forward. 

Kurloz panted, pulling out and looking at the exhausted Vantas. He smiled and lifted him easily, taking him to his chamber to sleep.


End file.
